Operation Hastings
Operation Hastings is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield Vietnam, and remade in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. Battlefield Vietnam Operation Hastings is one of the original maps in Battlefield Vietnam. It is a very large map, consisting of a network of waterways dividing small islands and plateaus, surrounded by highlands, and all covered in jungle. The most prominent features of the map is the temple on the East side of the map. Equipment North Vietnamese Army Armored vehicles *BTR-60 Tanks *PT-76 Helicopters *Mi-8 Hip Fixed-wing aircraft *MiG-17 Naval vessels *Sampan United States Marine Corps Armored vehicles *M113 Tanks *M551 Sheridan Helicopters *UH-1 Iroquois (UH-1C & UH-1D) Fixed-wing aircraft *A-7 Corsair Naval vessels *Patrol Boat River Bases US Base The US Base is the starting point for the 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines (USMC). It consist of three flat levels leading downwards to the water. The top level is an airstrip and a helicopter pad where the fighter jet and transport helicopter spawn. The next level is the largest and is where, to the East, there are two helicopter pads where the attack helicopters and the anti-air turret spawn and a few bunkers made of sandbags and wooden beams, and where, to the West, there is a camp made of three tents where an APC spawns around. The last level is associated to the height of a few wooden docks where a few two boats spawn. It, like the NVA Base, is particularly difficult to capture, as the timer for a single person to capture the flag starts at 1:27, instead of 0:30 for any normal flag. USMC control *1 M113 *1 A-7 Corsair *1 UH-1D *2 UH-1Cs *2 Patrol Boat Rivers *1 M55 File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS_USARMY_BASE_ROAD_BRIDGE_CAMP_PART_THINGY.png|In singleplayer, the M113 spawns between the M55 and a bunker (see next image) File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS_USARMY_BASE.png|The first and second levels of the base File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS_USARMY_BASE_DOCKS.png|The docks where two PBRs spawn NVA control ::Note: all American vehicles will remain until destroyed *2 Sampans (spawn only once the PBRs are destroyed or displaced) File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS_USARMY_BASE_NVA_CONTROL.png|The docks when the US Base is captured by the NVA Forward Fire Base The Forward Fire Base is the closest flag to the US Base. It consists of a camp on a plateau, surrounded by sandbags, tents and bunkers. There is also another bunker and agglomerations of sandbags in a lower level, along with a helicopter pad. From the plateau, there is a road that leads directly to The Temple. USMC control *1 M113 File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS_FORWARD_FIRE_BASE_US_CONTROL.png|The flag under USMC control NVA control *1 BTR-60 File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS_FORWARD_FIRE_BASE_NVA_CONTROL.png|The flag under NVA control The Temple The Temple is notable the most prominent flag of the map. It consists of a large and tall temple that players can climb by a long set of stairs, either from in front or from in back, leading up towards a small open chamber. It's from this chamber that players can capture the flag. In front of the temple is a small lake with a singe waterway in and out. This lake is surrounded by road, one direction leading towards the Forward Fire Base, another leading up a hill that heads towards The Plantation. The Temple is closer to the US Base, but, with the proper haste and initiative, any faction can capture the flag first. USMC control *1 M551 Sheridan *1 Patrol Boat River File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS_THE_TEMPLE_US_CONTROL.png|The American vehicle spawn, viewed from the South from The Temple NVA control *1 PT-76 *1 Sampan File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS_THE_TEMPLE_NVA_CONTROL.png|The NVA vehicle spawn viewed from the frontal stairs of The Temple The Plantation The Plantation is a flag in the center-East of the map. It consists of a slopped road with a dock and a semi-destroyed concrete house at the bottom, where the vehicles spawn, and a few rice terraces along the way. There is a road leading to the West, upward a hill towards The Temple, and another leading South towards The Fishing Village. USMC control *1 M551 Sheridan *1 Patrol Boat River File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTIONGS_THE_PLANTATION_US_CONTROL.png|The American vehicle spawn NVA control *1 PT-76 *1 Sampan File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTIONGS_THE_PLANTATION_NVA_CONTROL.png|The Plantation under NVA control, viewed from atop the hill File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTIONGS_THE_PLANTATION_NVA_CONTROL_2.png|The NVA vehicle spawn The Fishing Village The Fishing Village is the closest flag from the NVA Base. It consists of a small village made of wooden huts along a river. Many of the structures stretch out within the water and are elevated on terraces by bamboo sticks. The was apparently a bridge to cross the river towards The Plantation, but it collapsed and the extremities remain along the shore. For this reason, APCs wll have a problem crossing the river, since the two pieces of bridge can actually stop the APCs, and leave them floating in the water. There is a path on the East, past the last house in the village, that can lead the APCs safely across the river. USMC control *1 M113 *1 Patrol Boat River File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS_THE_FISHING_VILLAGE_US_CONTROL.png|The Fishing Village under US control NVA control *1 BTR-60 *1 Sampan NVA Base The NVA Base is the starting point for the 5th Battalion, 812th Regiment (NVA). It consists of a few levels, like the USMC base. The top level is the airstrip, where the fighter jet and light tank spawn. The second level consists of a few bunkers made of sandbags and wooden beams, with two helicopter pads in the back surrounded by sandbags, where the two attack helicopters spawn. Finally, the is the last level which consists of a concrete dock extending into the water and a wooden dock along the a road, where an APC and boat spawn. In singleplayer, the boats spawn more within the water and to the right of the dock. USMC control ::Note: all NVA vehicles will remain until destroyed *1 M113 (spawns only once the BTR-60 has been destroyed or displaced) *1 Patrol Boat River (spawns only once the sampan has been destroyed or displaced) File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS_NVA_BASE_US_CONTROL.png|The docks when the NVA Base is under USMC control NVA control *1 PT-76 *1 MiG-17 *2 Mi-8 Hips *1 BTR-60 *1 Sampan File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS_NVA_BASE_AIRSTRIP.png|The airstrip File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS_NVA_BASE.png|The helicopter pads and bunkers File:BFV_OPERATION_HASTINGS_NVA_BASE_DOCK_ROAD_CONNECTION.png|The concrete dock under NVA control Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Operation Hastings is one of the five maps included with the download of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. However, it is not directly available. Much like Coral Sea for Battlefield 1943, Operation Hastings will only become available once 69 million team actions (revive, heal, spot assist, resupply, and repair) occur on each of the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 game systems. The counter for team actions began on December 21st, 2010 and can be found here. The PC community was the first to unlock the map, reaching 69 million actions at around 12:00 AM (UTC) on December 30th, 2010,Congratulations to PC Players! - Battlefield Blog - retrieved December 30th, 2010 whilst Xbox 360 players were still at around 36 million, and PlayStation 3 users at around 27 million. On January 1st, 2011, DICE released the map for both Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 as a present for the new year, despite neither reaching the 69 million collective team actions.Happy New Year! - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved January 1st, 2011 Rush Conquest Videos Video:BFBC2 Vietnam Operation Hastings|The Battle for Hastings trailer of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Maps Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam maps Category:Battlefield Vietnam Maps